


Private Lesson [ENG]

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underclass, bad bad english, waaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens, when you giving your boyfriend a private lesson.</p>
<p>THIS IS THE ENGLISH VERSION EVERYBODY WANTED!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GioGioStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/gifts).



> Maah. I'm badly in love with the Underclass AU and that's why I needed to write this! ~ It's shameless smut, so be awared of nothing much in this fanfiction! ~
> 
> Also this is a gift for the sweet and nice nasty-bones <3 I hope you like how this turned out! ~ <3
> 
> THIS IS ALSO A ENGLISH VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL WORK BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ASKED ME NICELY TO DO IT!

„i thought i should help you“ Sans' voice went quieter, the blue on his cheekbones was dark as he shyly turned his gaze back to the paper, trying to focused on it again.

„Of course Sans... that's why I'm here“ the voice of his friend next to him caused him to shiver once again. Why did he offered to give Papyrus a private lesson anyway? Sans should have known that the taller one just wanted this for one reason.

„then concentrate on the task“ however, he wouldn't make it easy for him.

„I do... which one was it? Task 3, right?“ the smaller skeleton wanted to protest as Papyrus pulled him into his lap, but he let it happened. Maybe he would concentrate a bit more now?

„exactly... 'consider the seventh order linear equation y (7) + 18y (5) + 81y 000 = 0, which has a characteristic equation r 7 + 18r 5 + 81r 3 = r 3 (r 2 + 9)2 = 0. what is its general solution?' do you have any ideas?“ the blue in his face grew even darker when he felt an unexpected, warm hand underneath the shirt of his uniform.

„Hmm... to be honest: nope. But I also have no idea how math is working with numbers and letters“ his giggle chashed a hot shiver down Sans' spine, the hand underneath his shirt paid attention to his ribs.  
Sans couldn't resist a low groan when he felt his friends fingers on some of his sensitive spots.

„San... if you're doing such sweet sounds I can't focus on the task“ Papyrus breathed a soft kiss on the back of Sans' skull before he gained access to his neck.  
His summoned tongue licked each cervical vertebrae, every single gesture drew another faint and muffled gasp from his partner, he felt the smaller one pressed against him.

„p-paps...“ his voice was nothing more than a whisper as he felt his own magic betraying him, reacting way to guickly to the little caresses.  
„What is it?“ the rough voice at the position where his ear would be elicited him a whimper, embarrassed Sans turned his head to one side, giving the taller monster a better chance to tease him.

The second hand of the older monster joined the first one, together the started to work on the buttons of the white shirt, opening one after another to give him a better access. Quickly the shirt was pulled of, notwithstanding it was thrown next to the bed and Papyrus turned himself to the left shoulder blade of the other.  
Gently a tongue wandered over the bone, the moans he got as a reaction were sweet and the best response he could get.  
Since the younger one didn't protest, he went on, but before he would turn his attention back to Sans' ribs he grabbed his waist and turned him around on his lap.

The facial expression of his lover brought a wave of orange on his cheekbones. Sans eye sockets were half-lidded, the blue inside his eyes gleamed darker than usual and his mouth was slighty open, let him catch a look at the blue tongue.

„Sans“ Papyrus closed the last distance between them and pressed their teeth together, deepen the kiss as the skeleton on his lap allowed him to.  
He felt the smaller one shivering, he pressed his hips up towards Sans and drew another long moan from him.

„paps... d-don't tease me“ his voice trembled as he broke the kiss and again he pushed his own hips against the taller skeleton, who hold back a muffled gasp.

„What do you want?“ a broad grin formed on the face of the dominant monster, he wanted to continue with his sweet torture.  
His mouth took care of the clavicle in front of him, one of his arms wrapped around the waist of the younger one, his movement became faster as he felt Sans' magic working hard inside his pants.

His eyes squinted down, the blue coming from Sans' pants weren't unseen as his own magic formed something too, causing Papyrus just to press his hips up with more force.

„Hnn... p-please, i need you“ the smart student wasn't able to form a clear and meaningful sentence anymore, the heat and desire quickly win the upper hand as he felt the magic of his partner against his own.

„Hehe.. then I guess I can stop teasing now“ after his words, Papyrus pushed the younger monster down onto the soft mattress.  
Somehow clumsy he undid the belt of the dark pants before he hastily pulled them down, together with the short underneath it, exposing Sans completely infront of him.  
Everytime caused him to blush deeply and he could spend hours just looking at his lover, but with such a between his legs he shouldn't let Sans suffer any longer.

„Uhh... you're really excited, aren't you?“ playfully his right hand stroked over the thigh bone, he felt the skeleton trembled beneath him and taking a sharp breath through his nose before he turned his head to one side out of embarressment. He couldn't look Papyrus in the eyes in such a situation.  
Papyrus' hand made a stop at the blue member, grabbing it slightly and making a few, playful movements before it wandered on to stop at the entrance Sans had formed.

„You're shaking“ Papyrus whispered, his words elicited another mewl from Sans, that was replaced by a groan as he felt a finger pressing into him.

„paps... hnnn...“ the blue tongue was used to muffle his voice, he bite down on it and pressed his hips against the finger. He needed more.

„So impatient? I just want to prepare you, I don't want to hurt you Sans“ the taller monster leaned over his partner as his finger began to move.

Meanwhile his tongue started to work again, exploring every single rip infront of him, now and then he used his teeth as well, earning sweet noises from the monster underneath him, he also felt that his body was still shaking.  
Carefully a second finger joined the first one, eliciting another long groan as he started moving his fingers faster this time in order to stretch the thight entrance.

„please... i.. i can't wait any longer“, the hoarse voice of the younger skeleton made his lover paused before he nodded weakly. 

The fingers withdrew from him, Papyrus spreaded Sans' legs wider as he sat between them, pulling the left leg against his shoulder before he undo his own pants.

„Relax“ in order to distract the other from the upcoming action, he kissed him passionatly, with his hands he pulled Sans' hips even closer. The tip of his member hit the formed entrance, at the unexpected movement from the younger student it went inside, causing both to moan loudly nto the kiss.

„paps!“ throwing his head back against the mattress he enjoyed the feeling of being filled whimpering softly as he was pushed further into the mattress as Papyrus entered him more. His hands searched for something to hold onto, he grabbe the sheet underneath him, trembling as he felt the waist of the taller skeleton against his own.

„Sans... c-can I move?“ Papyrus lost his cool to the desire as his hands still grabbing the other monsters waist.  
The only answer was a weak nod when Sans tried to push his hips even closer against his lovers ones, he couldn't wait no longer.

Papyrus didn't need to be told twice, carefully he started to move, withdrew almost entirely from his smaller partner just to thrust back with more strength, his hands held firmly on Sans' hips to increase the pressure as well.

„Sans... you feel so amazing“ the taller one mumbled between grons and heavy breathing, his speed slowy but steadily getting faster.

His partner was no longer able to respond, the whimpering sounds and the even louder moans was answer enough, reaching a quick but pleasant rhythem.

The room was filled with moans, the older monster could feel Sans' inner walls clenched tightly around him, his thrusts gotten more irregular and their noises grew louder.  
  
„paps... paps! I-i“ the voice of the younger one almost overturned as he reached his climax, throwing his head back again. With a loud groan he came between them, his bones arched violently before he fall back on the soft surface, his ribcage raising and lowering uneven.

„Sans“ with a few more thrusts the older one reached his own orgasm, he released himself deep inside his partner as he came.  
With shaky arms he held himself ontop of Sans before he pulled out and dropping his exhausted body beside him onto the bed. The two sorted their breathing, with a satisfied grin on his face Papyrus pulled Sans inside his arms.

„you... you still have to solve the task paps“ Sans interrupted the pleasant silence after a while, he looked up to his friend.

„Saaaans.... why do you need to mention math right now?“

„because you came over to learn... so let's try it again.“

„Noooooooooo!!“

 

**THE END <3 **

 


End file.
